1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases, image capture apparatuses, such as video cameras, have electrical connectors (simply “connectors,” hereinbelow) for connecting cables to external devices, such as a television device and a computer, for communication of signals, such as audio and video signals.
According to a previously proposed technique (see Patent Publication 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-184669)), an apparatus such as described above has a cover for protecting connectors on two sides from foreign matter such as dust. As seen from the publication, the cover is engageable and disengageable with cover receiving portions of the connectors. In substantially the center, the cover has a cover-fitting piece (which also serve to prevent missing of the cover) protruding therefrom that mates with a receiving opening provided on the side of the apparatus, and the cover is pivotable about the cover-fitting piece. The cover is formed into a slender planar shape from resilient synthetic resin or rubber, and is engageable or disengageable from the cover receiving portions of the connectors by being held using a user's digit(s) (finger(s)).
However, the operation for engagement or disengagement of the cover with the cover-receiving portion(s) of the connector(s) is intricate. Further, in the state that the cover is disengaged from the cover-receiving portions of the connectors, the cover is situated in a loose or dangling state in the outside of the housing body. The cover in such the state hinders the operation of connecting a cable connector(s) to the apparatus-side connector(s). Further, such the state of the cover is disadvantageous in the exterior of the apparatus.